<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Noticed You Did Something a Bit Different Today by RiskleRaskle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460173">I Noticed You Did Something a Bit Different Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle'>RiskleRaskle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Makeup, Mild Language, Set after Season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Todd you have to be the only person I know that takes 2 hours to get ready,” said Farah. </p><p>“Well-”</p><p>“But your makeup does look nice today.” she interrupted.</p><p>“Wait, Todd is wearing makeup??? When did that start?” asked Dirk, looking confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Farah Black/Tina Tevetino, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I don’t really know when I started doing this, but I know it’s been happening for a while. Perhaps since I was 15? Experimenting with what I wanted to be, wanted to look like, wanted to enjoy. And what I wanted to enjoy? Well, that would be looking good. And how did I achieve that through puberty and other things (like being bullied for being weird so I got a little punch in the nose)? Well, that would be wearing makeup. I got pretty good at it, but after Mexican Funeral went to shit I stopped because it didn’t feel the same. Once Dirk came into my life, and he seemed like he wouldn’t really care about it, I started wearing makeup again. And boy did I miss it! I had forgotten about how the eyeliner made my eyes look a little bigger, the eyeshadow making my eyes pop, and my lips look even better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Todd! Where are you??” yelled Dirk from below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m upstairs, just getting finished! I’ll be down in a second!” I yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk, what a weird man. Came into my life like a bird comes through a window. Literally. He came through my window and I punched him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Wait, did I ever say sorry to him for that? Oops. I should apologize for that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And after that, I went and time traveled, and then I went to a fantasy world. Never thought I would go through that, and yet I did. And I survived! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirk really is nice, still a little weird, but still nice. And beautiful. His eyes are so pretty. Blue and green, or perhaps they’re green and blue? They’re more blue, like a storm in Oregon. I’ve never been to Oregon personally but I’ve seen pictures. A cool gray, that can cause you to feel so much so quickly. And Dirk’s hair! Insanely soft, I wonder what he uses? It's such a light brown and so floppy! He’s just really pretty and gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finished putting on my mascara, not doing much makeup as I didn’t have the energy. Dirk was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, twiddling his thumbs, Farah was across from him, tapping her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Todd you have to be the only person I know that takes 2 hours to get ready,” said Farah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your makeup does look nice today.” she interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Todd is wearing makeup??? When did that start?” asked Dirk, looking confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirk, I’ve been wearing makeup since at least the Spring Case. Well, I wasn’t before the case. It had been at least 2-3 years since but I did start wearing makeup again.” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. wait it's been like two years since that case! You’ve been wearing makeup for that long and I didn’t notice??!” exclaimed Dirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys we really don’t have time for this, we have to go meet our new client, remember?” Farah interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Dirk closed his mouth with a small clack and his face contorted into a more “Detective on the hunt for a case and clues” face. We walked out of the apartment, getting into the car and drove over to a coffeeshop to get a coffee, tea for Dirk, and a pastry each before going to the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our meeting wasn’t until 2 pm and it was 9 am so we all sat for a little, enjoying our breakfast and doing a little paperwork. Around 12 am Farah decided to get some lunch for a Lebanese place that had just opened and was apparently cheap but insanely good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Todd, are you really wearing makeup today?” asked Dirk, after Farah had been gone for a few minutes and obviously wouldn’t be coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dirk, I am wearing makeup today. I wear it just about everyday. Did you really not notice? We’ve worked together for almost 3 years now!” I answered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought you always looked like that.” Dirk said, and turned away,” I never noticed you did anything to change how beautiful you are.” Dirk mumbled quietly, barely reaching my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blushed, also turning away, looking at more papers. Soon Farah came back with the food and we ate it. When 2 pm neared we all moved to the meeting room with our computers, notepads, pens, stickers (Dirk puts stickers on the notes. Sometimes he puts one on my hand), and new cups of coffee, and tea. Our client eventually came in and began her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mrs. Rosenberry. What can we do for you today?” I asked politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see, me and my son, Benjamin, were out walking in the park a few days ago and something weird happened. A raccoon came out of the forest and gave us a basket. And the basket had such weird things. A jar with leaves, another jar with bottle caps, a smaller jar with just quarters in it, a blanket that was pink with strawberries printed on, some bread, cheese, and a few mushrooms. Oh, and the raccoon had a little crown on.” Mrs. Rosenberry finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm that is a little weird, but shouldn’t you be seeing Animal Control for this instead?” Farrah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I would if what happened afterward didn’t happen. A little boy with blond hair and blue eyes came out with a little red cape on! Like Prince Arthur from the Sword in the Stone.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can safely say that this is a good case.” Dirk said,” We’ll take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Thank you so much, Mr. Gently for taking this case! I know you must be so busy with others but this means so much to me! I hope that little boy is okay!” exclaimed Mrs. Rosenberry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, can you tell us exactly where you saw all this in the park?” Farrah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, we had the answers to all our questions and the meeting ended. I stole two candies from the candy bowl, we locked up and went home. We ended up getting takeout again because we were too tired to cook. While we waited for the food to come we all changed into our pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, that was an eventful day. What do we plan on doing now that it's the weekend?” asked Farah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan on sleeping in and might play a few videogames.” I said, turning to Dirk,” What about you, Dirk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!,” Dirk looked up from his food in surprise,” I plan on reading a book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your weekends sound very eventful. Tina is going to be in town so I’m going to go hangout with her for a bit and show her around town. Goodnight!” Farah said, finishing her dinner and going upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of Dirk and I joking around we cleaned up and went to sleep. I finally took off my makeup, turned off my lights, and slept. I dreamt of brown hair, beautiful storm eyes, with colorful jackets.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, the part we've all been waiting for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month. An extremely long month of trying to solve a case that looked mildly interesting in the beginning but ended up being way more. Once again this case ended with the government being a part of it. (Apparently the government has nothing better to do.) We finally figured everything out, gave Mrs. Rosenberry a satisfying answer for everything, then finally went home and slept in a good, proper bed. </p><p>It had been a day or two after we got back when Dirk began acting weird. Weirder than the usual “I wonder if this crayon will taste good” weird. More like he was trying to ask something extremely important but couldn’t quite figure out how to say it. </p><p>I had just woken up, the sun blazing and my eyes crusty. I rolled out of bed, almost falling, and went to the bathroom and did my business then took a shower. Once out, I dried my hair and put on a random shirt with a jacket and some jean pants. I moved to the bathroom again, gathering up the mascara and eyeliner and blush I was going to use for today. I rarely went all out, choosing to just do simple things. Then I put everything away and went downstairs. </p><p>“Morning” came from the couch, undoubtedly Farah. She was always awake first, then Dirk or me. </p><p>“Good morning, Todd!!” Dirk yelled from the kitchen. <em> Ah, so I’m the late one today </em>. </p><p>“Mornin’ everyone” I mumbled, moving to the coffee machine to pour myself a cup.</p><p>“Well, since Todd finally woke up, I’m going to have to ask everyone to figure out if they need anything from the store, as I need to get some stuff.” said Farah, as she shuffled into the kitchen already dressed. </p><p>“Can you get some more eggs and coffee?” Dirk asked,”Oh, and can you get some of those little cookies with marshmallow and coconut on top? They’re really good with coffee.” </p><p>“Orange juice and some more hand soap, please” I asked.</p><p>“Sure thing,” Farah put her hand out,”Just give me the money for it”</p><p>Dirk and I both groaned, fully knowing this would happen, handing over some money. Then I finally finished making my coffee and started making some eggs and toast. Farah left, closing the front door loudly, leaving me and Dirk alone. Dirk seemed to get even more fidgetly once she left, and eventually moved to the sink, cleaning a few plates from the night before. </p><p>“So, Todd-” Dirk cut off, coughing a little in awkwardly,”Todd, how did you figure out you wanted to wear makeup?” </p><p>“Well, it started around 8th grade? I was beginning puberty so I had a lot of acne, so I used some foundation to cover it up.” I responded, putting the eggs and toast on a plate, moving to the table to eat.</p><p>“Oh.. but what about the mascara and stuff?” Dirk asked, siding into the seat next to me.</p><p>“Well, when in the middle of sophomore and junior year I realized it made my eyes look even better, so I decided to wear it.” I answer, digging into my breakfast.</p><p>After that Dirk was pretty silent while I finished eating, even while I cleaned my plate. I moved to the living room, grabbing my coffee on the way. Dirk moved into the living room too and sat down next to me. Very close to me. Like our knees were touching close. </p><p>“Ummm, Todd, can you do my makeup?” asked Dirk timidly.</p><p>I looked up from my phone,”Are you sure? You may not like the feeling of the brushes or powder.” </p><p>“I’m sure, it can’t be too bad, right?” Dirk said, looking over at me.</p><p>“I doubt, but just to be sure I’m only doing blush and highlighter with some mascara. Nothing more until we figure out if you’ll dislike it.” I said, standing and offering my hand to Dirk so that we could go upstairs. </p><p>Once we entered my room I set Dirk on my bed, moving towards the bathroom to grab the makeup. I sat across from Dirk, putting my hand under his jaw, pulling him closer. I put on a small amount of blush, then highlighter just above his cheekbones and a little bit on his nose and cupid bow. <em> He was stunning. Enchanting. </em> I pulled him closer, putting the mascara on his eyes. <em> His eyes are so pretty, so stormy, so caring. How is he able to care so much after everything he’s been through? </em></p><p>“I’m done, do you like it?” I asked, putting a mirror in front of his face.</p><p>“Mhmm!! I feel okay with all this on, can I have lipstick?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh okay!” </p><p>I got up, moving to the bathroom again, and grabbed some lipstick. It was pink and shimmery, the epitome of happiness, just like Dirk. I walked out and sat next to Dirk, pulling him close. Closer than necessary, but he needn’t know that. I showed him the lipstick, he nodded, and then I applied it. And he looked dazzling. <em> And I thought he couldn’t look better. So rude of him. I want to kiss him. </em> I pulled away rough to give him the mirror back so that he could see.</p><p>“Wow, thank you Todd. I look nice.” Dirk said, looking me in the eyes.</p><p>“Y-yeah, no problem” I stuttered, looking away with a blush. </p><p>It became quiet, us just sitting on my bed, impossibly close. We rarely hangout like this anymore, always on a case. I had missed this. </p><p>Dirk coughed, interrupting the silence, and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up, those eyes surrounding my very being in acceptance. He leaned in next to my cheek, his breath warm. I heard an intake of breath next to my ear, and the next thing I knew Dirk had my head in his hands, and tilted it. In slowmotion, but still somehow far too fast, he leaned in. His lips so close. Finally, dear god finally, he finally closed the space, our lips touching. <em> Jesus Herbert Christ, this is amazing. Is this what I’ve been missing out on? This, I never want to stop. </em> </p><p>All too soon, this kiss ended. Dirk leaned his head onto my shoulder. I leaned in and nuzzled his neck, huffing a breath, placing a few small kisses there. Soon, we drew apart, looking at each other.</p><p>“So, uhh” I said.</p><p>“Y-yeah, sorry.” Dirk said, leaning even farther away.</p><p>“W-wait”, I said, putting my arm around Dirk’s neck, pulling him back in for a kiss,“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>“So, do you want to.. Do this?” I motioned vaguely between us, hoping to convey a relationship.</p><p>“Yes, I very much do” Dirk answered, leaning in the pepper kisses on my cheeks and forehead. When he leaned back, his lipstick was gone, having been smudged onto my face. When we realized this we laughed for probably for longer than needed then I got up and cleaned it off my face.</p><p>“Todd? Dirk? I’m home, come help me put the stuff away!” Farah yelled from downstairs.</p><p>Dirk had reapplied his lipstick before we both went downstairs, Farah having already put away most of the things.</p><p>“Oh, I see yall finally got together. Took you long enough” Farah said, putting the eggs away.</p><p>“How-How do you already know that??” I asked.</p><p>Farah looked up,”Dirk has pretty bright lipstick on, and you have some smudged right at the corner of your lips. Pretty easy to figure it out. Plus you guys have been fawning over each other for a while.”</p><p>“Oh” I said, scrubbing the lipstick away with the back of my sleeve.</p><p>“Okay, so I planned on making lasagna for dinner, do you guys want that?’ Farah asked. And just like that, we went the rest of the night like usual. Except for the fact Dirk was wearing makeup, and we sat very close to each other on the couch later that night while watching a movie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>